I'll See You In Another World, Honda Kiku
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Arthur-san ingat bukan, jika orang yang kita cintai telah meninggal, maka ia akan menjadi bintang di langit."/"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kiku..."/"Arthur-san, janganlah terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu karena kepergianku..."/Terima kasih, Kiku.." [AsaKiku]


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan**

 **and**

 **ISYIAW - AFWY (c) INDONESIAN KARA**

 **Rated : T (R-14). || Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 25/11/2016-**

 **.**

 **A/N : Saya sarankan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan "Kiss The Rain" karya Yiruma dalam versi instrumental piano, agar lebih terasa** _ **feel**_ **dalam ff ini...**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

 **-Pantai Baron, DI Yogyakarta, Indonesia; 27 Maret 2193-**

 **Pukul 17.19 WIB**

* * *

Arthur masih menanti. Hari ini. Senja ini.

.

.

.

Menanti?

Apakah yang ia nantikan sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanya kalian, hm...?

Arthur sedang menanti waktunya mentari terbenam dan membunuh siang hari yang terik...

Menanti jatah usianya yang berkurang 1 hari seiring senjanya langit hari ini...

Di atas tebing tinggi nan curam di pinggir pantai Baron yang penuh pesona, dipayungi oleh _sunset_ yang menawan...

Sebuah penantian panjang yang berujung dengan tangis kesedihan di atas batu nisan hitam. Dengan kelopak mawar merah basah yang terbang tertiup angin dan jatuh di atas nisan dengan tulisan berwarna emas yang terukir apik di atasnya...

* * *

 _ **[Bagaikan pohon tanpa akarnya...**_

 _ **Tanpa terasa makna di dalam raga...**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan yang takkan ada di dunia...**_

 _ **Hanya ditemani oleh lara di dalam jiwa...]**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?'**_

Sebenarnya, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan...

Hatinya kalut. Perasaannya pun terasa tidak menentu...

Terluka. Ada luka karena duka...

Dan duka itu ada karena Kiku, kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri...

Pergi beralih ke alam sana...

Karena tragedi kecelakaan pesawat yang dialaminya 12 hari lalu...

Dalam keadaan tak siap mati...

Meninggal dengan kondisi yang teramat tragis. Terasa memilukan bagi sebagian besar orang di dunia...

Kiku telah meninggalkan Arthur. Tanpa dapat Arthur cegah...

Bahkan sebelum Arthur memiliki Kiku untuk sepenuhnya...

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **(DIY; 15/03/2193; 18.23)**

* * *

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! DIMANA KAU?!" Alfred mendobrak pintu ruangan milik Arthur untuk diplomat dari England kepada Republik Indonesia yang berada di negara Indonesia.

Penampilan Alfred terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan karena berlari. Dan nada suaranya... Seperti panik, _maybe_?

Sang pemilik ruangan menatap Alfred dengan tatapan sebal. Ini sudah yang ke 9 kalinya Alfred mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi dahulu.

"GIT! APA YA-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk marah... Ikut denganku, SEKARANG!" Alfred dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Arthur, menariknya paksa. Sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya.

Arthur tak memprotes. Apalagi ketika melihat raut muka Alfred yang sangat serius. Raut muka yang tidak pernah Alfred keluarkan, bahkan ketika Ivan berkelahi dengannya 6 hari yang lalu, ia tak seserius ini...

 _'Apa yang terjadi? Pasti ada yang tidak beres...'_ batin Arthur bertanya-tanya.

Sepanjang jalan, Arthur hanya mengikuti langkah Alfred yang dirasanya semakin cepat. Ia juga mendengar gumaman penuh harapan dan ketakutan dari Alfred.

"Kumohon tak terjadi apapun pada'nya'... Kumohon 'dia' selamat... Tuhan... Selamatkanlah 'dia' sekritis apapun diri'nya'... Kalaupun ia memang harus beralih hari ini... Semoga kami belum terlambat..." Begitulah gumaman yang diucapkan Alfred berkali-kali di perjalanan.

Kedua alis Arthur saling bertautan ketika mengetahui kalau Alfred membawanya ke salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota Semarang.

 _'Kenapa Alfred membawaku kemari?'_ Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti hati dan pikiran Arthur.

Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak.

Dan bayang-bayang wajah Kiku mulai mengisi pikirannya. Menambah kekalutan dan rasa ketakutan mulai mengisi hatinya...

 _'Kiku... Tidak... Positive thinking, Arthur! Positive thinking! Tak mungkin dia Kiku!'_

Alfred melepaskan pegangannya pada Arthur, lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu perawat yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan mereka.

Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Alfred dan perawat itu...

Dan setelah selesai, Alfred kembali menarik tangan Arthur. Langkahnya memang tidak secepat tadi, namun raut mukanya terlihat jauh lebih ketakutan daripada saat ia menariknya paksa.

"Alfred... Ada apa sebenarnya?" Cukup. Arthur tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi sekarang.

Yang ditanya menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik ke arah Arthur sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Arthur- _ **san**_... Aku memang merasa sangat takut dan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi... Aku harus mengatakannya padamu..." ucapnya masih dengan nafas yang memburu.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di perkataan Alfred, Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Heck_ , sejak kapan Alfred menggunakan _suffix_ yang sering Kiku gunakan untuk memanggilnya!?

Perasaan Arthur semakin tidak enak.

Namun karena takut perkataannya salah dan malah menjadi doa, Arthur memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Alfred sembari melayangkan tatapan ' _What-do-you-mean-Al?_ ' padanya.

Alfred menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia harus kuat untuk mengatakannya, karena ini adalah _**permintaan**_ dari Kiku sendiri. "Arthur... Kiku... Mengalami kecelakaan pesawat tadi pagi... Dan kondisinya... Kondisinya terlewat kritis pada saat ini... Dan aku menarikmu kemari, karena Kiku... Kiku sendiri yang memintanya, sebagai permintaan terakhirnya... Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya..." jelas Alfred setelah ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

Demi mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Arthur...

Hati, jiwa, raga, dan perasaan Arthur terasa hancur berkeping-keping...

Terasa hancur, hingga kepingan-kepingan jiwa dan raga yang lara itu menjadi butiran debu yang tertiup angin panas yang menyengat...

 **~.I.l.I.~**

Setetes beningnya air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya...

Jatuh ke atas ubin rumah sakit yang dingin...

"ARTHUR!? ARTHUR!? KAU TIDA-"

"Al.. Dimana Kiku sekarang? DIMANA KIKU SEKARANG!?" Arthur mencengkram kerah jaket milik Alfred dengan luapan emosi yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Ada di ruangan nomor 83 lantai 2..."

Secepat yang ia bisa, Arthur berlari mencari ke ruangan dengan nomor yang Alfred katakan. Meninggalkan Alfred yang menyusulnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh di belakang.

Well, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau Alfred memperlambat langkahnya menyusul Arthur, karena Kiku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Arthur.

Karena -mungkin- hanya Alfred yang mengetahui kalau Arthur berpacaran dengan Kiku...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

* * *

 _ **[Emosi yang bercampur dengan lara yang ia rasakan...**_

 _ **Tak mampu lagi tertahan untuk sekian lama...**_

 _ **Karena 'dia' t'lah tiada untuk selama-lamanya...]**_

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

BRAK!

-Pintu kamar rawat didobrak, Kiku menoleh.

Ada Arthur yang terengah-engah di depan pintu.

Kiku tersenyum kecil. Alfred sudah mau membawa Arthur kesini...

* * *

 **Lara. Lara. Lara...**

 **... dan LARA.**

* * *

Di depan mata Arthur, terbaringlah Kiku dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar akibat kecelakaan pesawat, dan luka lecet karena Kiku melompat dari salah satu celah pesawat. Namun, entah kenapa jadi sangat mengenaskan nasibnya...

Kabel infus terpasang di tangan kanannya...

Sesaat setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa hidupnya takkan lama lagi...

Dan permintaan terakhirnya di dunia akan terkabul...

"Ar-Arthur-sa-san...?" panggil Kiku dengan suara yang serak dan terpotong-potong. Ia merasakan luka-lukanya semakin menyakiti tubuhnya. Dirasanya, detak jantungnya semakin melemah seiring detik berlalu...

"Kiku...!" Arthur berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Kiku terbaring, lalu menggenggam erat tangan putih milik pemuda asal Jepang itu.

Dingin...

Tangan pemuda Jepang itu terasa dingin, lemas, dan terlihat pucat...

Seakan darah enggan untuk mengalir...

"Apa yang terjadi padamu...!? K-k-kau ti-ti-dak ak-an meninggalka-nku bukan?" Arthur tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Ketakutan Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlebih bayang-bayang Kiku akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya dan beralih kepada Sang Maha semakin terlihat jelas...

Arthur tak ingin Kiku meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Ar-Arth-Arthur-san... Ja-jangan be-bersed-dih ka-karena a-ak-aku... Mu-mung..kin su-d-dah t-t-tak-dirku u-untuk meninggal.. Secepat ini..." Terdengar terbata-bata ucapan Kiku di telinga Arthur. Seakan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun ia tahu usianya hanya sampai hari ini saja...

"Kiku... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku...!"

* * *

 _ **[Hanya ada tangis yang memilukan...**_

 _ **Terdengar di depan sang pujaan hati...]**_

* * *

Setitik kristal bening yang terbendung, kini melesat tanpa aba-aba dari Arthur...

Ia menangis. Arthur tahu ia lemah. Sangat-sangat lemah...

Kenapa ia hanya bisa memiliki _feelings_ ketika keadaan orang yang dikasihinya sudah sangat kritis?

Arthur tahu, ia bodoh sekali...

"A-ar-Arthu-ur-s-san... J-j-jan-jang-ngan be-bers-di-ih... A-ak-ku ti-tidak ma-u me-meli-melihat-mu ber-bers-s-sed-dih d-di saat-s-saat te-terakh-terakhirku -ugh-... I-ini s-su-sudah ta-tak-kdir-k-k-kuh... J-ja-jan-ngan be-bersedih -ngha- ha-han-nya ka-kare-na-kuh..."

.

.

.

.

Terbata-bata...

Terdengar menyakitkan bagi Arthur.

"Kiku... Kumohon Kiku... Hiks... Jangan pergi... Hiks.. Hiks... Aku tidak ingin kau pergi hiks.. Dariku Kiku..." tangis Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya tumpah ruah membasahi sprei kasur berwarna biru muda.

Kiku mengusap air matanya yang tertahan agar tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kesan menyedihkan pada orang yang ia cintai di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya di dunia nan fana ini...

"A-Arthur-s-san... Te-teri-ma ka-kas-sih ka-kare-na... M-ma-u me-menu-ru-ti... K-k-kei-nginan -ugh- t-t-ter-akhir-k-ku di d-d-dunia... T-t-tolong s-s-sam-pai-kan... S-sel-amat t-t-ting-nggal p-pa-da K-Kuro-s-s-san, Nes-Neshia-san, S-Sak-kura-cha-n, d-dan se-semuanya -ugh- T-trima kasih ka-ka-karena s-s-sud-sudah mau -ugh- mem-buatku ba-hagia s-selam-ma a-aku di d-dunia... Ma-maaf j-j-ji-ka a-aku me-" Arthur menutup mulut Kiku, mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu berhenti bicara lagi.

Mendengar suara Kiku yang semakin terbata-bata, semakin menyayat hati Arthur.

"Kumohon... Hiks... Kumohon Kiku... Jangan... Bicara apapun lagi... K-kau pasti sembuh.. Hiks... Kau harus kuat, Kiku... Tetaplah berada di sisiku, Kiku... Hiks..."

Kiku mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat kepala Arthur menjadi menghadap dirinya. Tatapan matanya sangat lembut pada Arthur. _Well_ , sekarang waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya...

Kiku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, namun paru-parunya terasa menolak. Ia rasa inilah detik-detik terakhirnya bersama semua yang dikasihinya.

"Ar-Arthur-san... Ja-jangan b-b-berse-sedih ka-kare-na diriku... Ja-ngan m-menangis-siku, k-k-karena i-itu membuatku t-t-tid-dak te-tenang -ugh- d-di a-lam sa-na... D-dan t-to-long j-j-jaga se-semua s-saudara-ku d-d-dan Ne-Neshia-san... -ugh- K-k-kumohon, A-Arth-Arthur-s-s-sa-an... Be-berja-jilan p-p-padaku se-sekali i-ini s-s-saja... S-ebe-lum wa-ktu-ku u-untuk p-per-gi..." ucap Kiku. Tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri pemuda berdarah Inggris. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan permohonan.

Arthur berdiri, ia melepaskan genggaman Kiku, lalu setengah berjongkok di depan Kiku. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat dan menempel di dada bagian kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak memompa darah ke paru-paru seluruh tubuhnya.

Kepalanya yang menunduk ia tegakkan. Matanya masih sembab, namun ada ketegasan yang tersirat di keping hijau milik Arthur.

Ia mengucapkan janjinya pada Kiku...

"Aku, Arthur Kirkland, gentleman dari United Kingdom, menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, dengan menjaga semua saudaramu dan Nesia, serta tidak bersedih lagi, ka-karena..." Suara Arthur tercekat, tertahan, seakan tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan.

Kata-kata selanjutnya, adalah kata-kata yang sangat menohok baginya...

Namun Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kepada Arthur untuk meneruskan perkataannya yang tercekat...

Meskipun ia tahu, hal itu tidak mudah bagi Arthur...

Namun jiwanya juga tak dapat tenang jika orang yang dicintainya belum mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk pergi...

.

.

.

.

"La-lanjutkanlah... A-Arthur-san..." bisik Kiku pelan padanya.

Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara komplementer mengisi paru-parunya. "A-aku... Akan... Mengikhlaskan... Hiks... K-ke-kepergianmu... Kiku Honda... Hiks..."

Isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir Arthur. Kiku tersenyum lemah. Ia lega. Ia lega karena Arthur rela mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk beralih kepada Sang Maha.

"T-t-teri-trima k-k-kasihh, Arthur-san..."

Tangis Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kelopak mata Kiku mulai menutupi manik cokelat pemuda itu.

Jiwanya telah meninggalkan raganya untuk selama-lamanya.

Melihat itu, Arthur mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kiku panik. "Kiku... KIKU!? KIKU! BANGUNLAH KIKU! Hiks... KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU...! KIKU... BANGUNLAH...!"

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK : OFF-**

* * *

"Cukup...! Cukup...! Kiku... Hiks..."

Isakan keluar dari mulut Arthur kala ia mengingat Kiku menutup mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan Arthur untuk selama-lamanya.

Meninggalkan ia sendiri...

Sendirian...

Tanpa pasangan...

.

.

.

Dan Arthur tak mampu...

"Honda Kiku... Kau tahu aku sungguh-sangat mencintaimu... Karena itulah pada waktu itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, dan kau menerimanya dengan senyum dan sumpah-janji yang terucap... Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan lara yang tak akan bisa aku obati sampai kapanpun, Kiku!? KENAPA!?"

Arthur frustasi. Dijambak dan diacak-acaknya rambut pirang pendeknya hingga tak karuan.

Ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Selintas kenangan sumpah-janji terlintas di benaknya.

Sumpah... Janji?

.

.

.

"Kiku... Ingatkah dirimu, jika kita pernah saling mengucap sumpah dan janji, dan itulah yang mengikat diri kita dalam suatu ikatan yang menyangkut hati, rasa, dan jiwa?"

.

Ya, sumpah-janji mereka berdua...

Arthur masih ingat dengan sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Kiku ketika 'kencan' pertamanya dengan pemuda Jepang tulen itu beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Ya, ia masih mengingatnya...

Sumpah-janji yang tak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya...

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK (2)-**

* * *

"Arthur-san..." panggil Kiku. Pemilik nama menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya sebuah janji untukmu, Arthur-san..." ujarnya sambil menatap langit malam.

Arthur merasa tertarik, ia merubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi bersandar pada batang pohon yang berada di belakangnya. "Oh ya? Janji apakah itu?" tanyanya sambil menautkan jari-jari tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Kiku tersenyum tipis, pandangannya beralih pada Arthur yang berada di samping kanannya. "Aku ingin... Aku selalu berada di sampingmu seumur hidupku, menjaga, dan mencintaimu sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku... Dan jika Arthur-san akan mati, biarkanlah ajal menjemputku 12 hari lebih dahulu daripada kau, Arthur-san... Itulah janji dan sumpahku kepadamu... Dengan langit malam bertabur bintang sebagai saksinya..." ujar Kiku.

Arthur membulatkan matanya.

Kenapa harus sumpah janji seperti itu yang diucapkan!?

"Kiku... Kau..."

"Kumohon jangan menolak janji dan sumpahku, Arthur-san... Karena hal itu nyata..." sela Kiku sambil menatap kembali langit malam.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. "Aku terima sumpah-janjimu. Dan sebagai balasannya... Kiku.., aku akan selalu menjagamu dari semua yang berniat untuk menyakitimu, meskipun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, Honda Kiku..." jawab Arthur sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia akan pegang janji itu. Hingga ia menemui liang lahatnya...

Camkan itu...

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san... _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Āsā Kākurando-san..._ " respon Kiku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kanan Arthur sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"Hm.. _I love you too, Kiku Honda..._ " jawab Arthur. Tangannya memegang tangan halus Kiku. Saling bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon rindang, terpayungi oleh langit malam dimana semua bintang gemerlap, menjadi saksi keromantisan mereka berdua...

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK (2) : OFF-**

* * *

Dengan segala kefrustasian dan kesedihannya yang begitu mendalam, Arthur berjalan mendekat ke bibir tebing dari batu karang raksasa yang ada di pinggir pantai. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"18.37 WIB... Sudah tepat 12 hari Kiku meninggalkanku rupanya..."

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya, seiring bertambah dekatnya dia dengan pinggiran tebing...

"Kiku bilang, ia akan pergi dari dunia ini 12 hari sebelum aku meninggal, bukan? Dan sekarang sudah selisih 12 hari semenjak kematiannya, dan aku akan _**menyusulnya**_ sekarang..." ujarnya dengan nada suara pasti.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia tepat berada di bibir tebing. Arthur melirik dasar tebing.

Yah... Hanya ada karang dan ombak yang cukup deras di bawah...

Gelap. Seakan tertelan oleh gelapnya malam...

Ia tak peduli

Dan Arthur yakin sekali, pasti besok akan ada berita bunuh diri dengan nama Arthur Kirkland...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiku, jika engkau tak mungkin kembali kepadaku untuk menemaniku, dan membiarkanku untuk memiliki cintamu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku..."

* * *

 _ **[I never had your love...**_

 _ **And I never will...]**_

* * *

"... Dan karena engkau telah meninggalkanku sendirian, dengan lara yang takkan pernah bisa aku obati..."

* * *

 _ **[Because you have left me forever...]**_

* * *

"Maka biarkanlah aku, yang akan menyusulmu menjadi bintang di langit, Kiku..."

Arthur dengan mantap menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya...

Satu langkah lagi, hanya tinggal namanya yang tertinggal...

Arthur menutup matanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arthur-san! Kumohon hentikan rencana bunuh diri anda!"

Mata Arthur terbuka.

 _'Su-suara itu... Bagaimana bisa!?'_

Arthur menoleh ke belakang, memastikan keadaan telinganya. "Ki-Kiku...?!"

Di depannya, (roh) Kiku berdiri sambil menatapnya sedih.

Arthur menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia berlari ke arah Kiku.

"Kiku... I-ini kau..?"

Kiku mengangguk pelan.

Arthur langsung memeluk Kiku sekuat-kuatnya. Isakan kembali terdengar. "Kiku... Kiku... Hiks..."

Kiku membalas memeluk Arthur. Tangannya mengusap halus punggung pemuda asal Inggris itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Arthur-san... Kenapa anda mengingkari janji anda kepadaku?" tanya Kiku lembut.

Pelukan Arthur semakin menguat, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan Kiku untuk kembali ke alamnya.

"Aku... Hiks.. Aku... Tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kiku... Huhu... Hiks..."

"Arthur-san... Kau pernah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan bersedih setelah kematianku, bukan? Meskipun aku yang memintamu untuk berjanji, namun kau mau melakukannya... Sekarang, anda justru menangisi kepergianku dan hendak bunuh diri untuk menyusulku... Itu membuat jiwaku tidak tenang, Arthur-san..." tutur Kiku lembut.

.

.

Isakan Arthur semakin kencang.

Namun ia tidak peduli...

Karena di atas tebing tinggi itu hanya ada dirinya...

Dan jiwa Kiku yang menemaninya...

.

.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Arthur mengutarakan semua emosi dan tekanan perasaannya yang ia rasakan, dan selama 12 hari dipendamnya...

Hingga membuatnya berencana untuk bunuh diri...

Arthur masih terisak. "Aku.. Aku tidak bisa, Kiku...! Kau juga pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku! Dan di hari ke-12 setelah kematianmu seharusnya kau membiarkan aku mati karena bunuh diri sekarang! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa-"

Jari telunjuk Kiku tertempel pada bibir Arthur, memotong perkataannya yang emosional...

Kedua tangan Kiku menangkup kepala Arthur, menopangnya. "Arthur-san... Aku tahu sangat berat bagimu untuk melepaskan kepergianku... Tapi, jika kau terus-menerus menangisi diriku, jiwaku merasa tidak tenang... Karena kau adalah orang yang paling aku cintai selama aku di dunia, juga di surga nanti... Di dunia ini, masih banyak orang yang memerlukan dirimu... Untuk engkau kasihi, engkau bantu, dan engkau pimpin dalam hidupmu.

"Meskipun aku telah tiada, tapi aku masih dapat melihatmu, meskipun dunia kita berdua berbeda... Jadi tolong Arthur-san... Buatlah jiwaku tenang di surga. Ingatlah, jika orang yang kita cintai t'lah tiada lagi, maka ia akan menjadi bintang di langit... Anggap aku berada di sampingmu, maka aku akan ada bersamamu... Menemanimu ketika kau sendirian untuk menenangkanmu, Arthur-san..." Kiku menasehatinya.

.

.

.

Kata-kata Kiku serasa mendinginkan hati dan pikiran Arthur.

Arthur mengangguk, lalu menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir dari matanya, dibantu oleh Kiku...

"Kiku... Bolehkah aku... Meminta sesuatu kepadamu... Sebagai tanda perpisahan, sekaligus kenang-kenanganmu terhadap diriku...?" pinta Arthur.

"Silakan Arthur-san... Apapun untuk dirimu..."

Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiku, dibarengi dengan Kiku yang menutup kedua matanya.

Semakin dekat, hingga kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua manik hijau Arthur...

Ia memang harus ikhlas melepaskan Kiku untuk pergi...

Ia tak boleh larut dalam lautan kesedihannya terlalu dalam...

Karena ini demi Kiku juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur melepaskan tautan antara bibirnya dan bibir Kiku.

Menghentikan 'ciuman berbeda dunia' mereka berdua...

Dan ciuman terakhir Kiku dan Arthur di dunia...

* * *

 _ **[Tak bisa tuk teruskan ini..**_

 _ **Dunia kita telah berbeda...]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kiku membuka matanya. Senyumannya yang tenang terukir di bibir, namun rasa iba tersirat dari tatapan matanya terhadap Arthur...

Karena ia harus meninggalkannya...

Untuk kurun waktu yang tak dapat mereka perkirakan...

Dan inilah saatnya...

.

.

"Arthur-san... Kumohon, kumohon dengan teramat sangat kepadamu... Untuk kau... Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu karena aku..." Kiku menggenggam kedua tangan Arthur, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. "... Dan jangan lupakan aku, ya...?"

"Tidak akan pernah, Kiku... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, hingga ajal datang, dan menjemputku nanti... _**I'll see you, in another world, Kiku Honda...**_ " ujar Arthur tegas. _Gentlemen_...

" _ **I'll be waiting you, in heaven, Āsā Kākurando-san...**_ " jawab Kiku. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Arthur semakin melemah, seiring cahaya putih mengelilinya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san/Kiku..." ucap mereka berdua.

Kiku mulai sudah pergi, bersama cahaya-cahaya tadi. Meninggalkan Arthur sendiri.

* * *

 _ **[Kita harus berpisah,**_

 _ **... hanya sampai di sini.**_

 _ **Dunia kita berbeda.**_

 _ **Tidak bisa untuk meneruskan,**_

 _ **... namun cinta adalah sejati...]**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dan hembusan angin malam yang cukup kencang dan dingin membawa kesadaran Arthur kepada raganya.

Bersama kenangan-kenangan manis antara dirinya dan Kiku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The next day...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iggy~~~ Selamat pagi Iggy~!" sapa Alfred sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berlari ke arah Arthur, sepertinya hendak memeluk Arthur yang kebetulan tengah berdiri di depan kelas 2A.

Arthur menghindar.

TEPOK!

-Wajah milik hero jadi-jadian di kelas 2A ini meet and greet dengan papan tulis penuh kapur.

"YOU GIT!"

"Mon cher.. Jangan marah-marah begitu dong, Arthur... Sini, sama abang Francis saja yuk...!" Francis bersuara, Arthur menatapnya jijik.

"MAESTRO PERVERT! HUSH! HUSH! HUSH!"

"Mon ami..."

"Vee~ Pastaaaa..."

"Tomato bastard! Menjauh dariku!"

"Uvu... Ini pict yaoi FrUsUk yang aku janjikan kemarin, semua..."

"Waduuuuh, ini kurang banyak Eliza..."

"Gue santet lo, Malon!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla..."

"Blo blo blo blo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, setidaknya Arthur sudah melupakan kesedihannya. Dan itu membuat Kiku tersenyum ketika melihat suasana kelasnya yang baik-baik saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga... Untuk buat fanfic beginian, author kudu ngedengerin Kiss The Rain milik Yiruma, lho, gaes! Biar nggak ngawur buatnya!**

 **Dan kalau ada typo, cerita yang kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca, atau apapun itu... Author minta maaf banget ya.. Terutama di detik-detik menjelang kematiannya Kiku.. Author harus praktek! Sumpah, susah bener!**

 **Yha, meskipun akhirnya jadi ff super ngasal dengan ide dadakan...**

 **Dan yang suka AsaKiku... Reviewnya mana nih? Lempar ke kotak Review di bawah yah! :)**

 **Seperti biasanya, FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUN FFN MILIKNYA MASING-MASING, DAN HARUS MEMILIKI KARYA!**

 **SEKUEL SAMA SPIN-OFF INI FF NYUSUL YAAAAAKK! :)**

 **Sign,**

 **Your Nightmares Princess**


End file.
